This is a Phase I study for recurrent anaplastic gliomas to determine toxicity of IV unmodified MAb 425,characterize human anti-mouse antibody response in patients receiving MAb 425, correlate radiolabeled MAb 425 tumor imaging with immunohistochemical expression of EGFB by tumor cells, & assess therapeutic efficacy of unmodified MAb 425.